1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data transfer, and more particularly, to an RDMA enabled network interface controller (RNIC) with a cut-through implementation for aligned DDP segments.
2. Related Art
1. Overview
Referring to FIG. 1A, a block diagram of a conventional data transfer environment 1 is shown. Data transfer environment 1 includes a data source 2 (i.e., a peer) that transmits a data transfer 3A via one or more remote memory data access (RDMA) enabled network interface controller(s) (RNIC) 4 to a data sink 5 (i.e., a peer) that receives data transfer 3B. RNIC 4 includes, inter alia (explained further below), reassembly buffers 6. Networking communication speeds have significantly increased recently from 10 mega bits per second (Mbps) through 100 Mbps to 1 giga bits per second (Gbps), and are now approaching speeds in the range of 10 Gbps. The communications bandwidth increase, however, is now beginning to outpace the rate at which central processing units (CPUs) can process data efficiently, resulting in a bottleneck at server processors, e.g., RNIC 4. For example, a common 1 Gbps network connection, if fully utilized, can be a large burden to a 2 GHz CPU. In particular, a CPU such as this can extend approximately half of its processing power just handling low-level transmission control protocol (TCP) processing from data coming from a network card.
One approach to solving this problem has been to implement the transmission control and Internet protocol (TCP/IP) stack in hardware finite state machines (FSM) rather than as software to be processed by a CPU. This approach allows for very fast packet processing resulting in wire speed processing of back-to-back short packets. In addition, this approach presents a very compact and powerful solution with low cost. Unfortunately, since the TCP/IP stack was defined and developed for implementation in software, generating a TCP/IP stack in hardware has resulted in a wide range of new problems. For example, problems that arise include: how to implement a software-based protocol in hardware FSMs and achieve improved performance, how to design an advantageous and efficient interface to upper layer protocols (ULPs) (e.g., application protocols) to provide a faster implementation of the ULP, and how to avoid new bottle-necks in a scaled-up implementation.
In order to address these new problems, new communication layers have been developed to lay between the traditional ULP and the TCP/IP stack. Unfortunately, protocols placed over a TCP/IP stack typically require many copy operations because the ULP must supply buffers for indirect data placement, which adds latency and consumes significant CPU and memory resources. In order to reduce the amount of copy operations, a suite of new protocols, referred to as iWARP, have been developed.
2. The Protocols
Referring to FIG. 1B, a brief overview of various protocols, including the iWARP protocols, and data transfer format structure will now be described. As can be seen, each data transfer may include information related to a number of different protocols, each for providing different functionality relative to the data transfer. For example, as shown in FIG. 1B, an Ethernet protocol 100 provides local area network (LAN) access as defined by IEEE standard 802.3; an Internet protocol (IP) 102 adds necessary network routing information; a transfer control protocol (TCP) 104 schedules outbound TCP segments 106 and satisfies delivery guarantees; and a marker with protocol data unit (PDU) alignment (MPA) protocol 108 provides an MPA frame 109 that includes a backward MPA marker(s) 110 at a fixed interval (i.e., every 512 bytes) across DDP segments 112 (only one shown, but may be stream) and also adds a length field 114 and cyclic redundancy checking (CRC) field 116 to each MPA frame 109. In addition, a direct data placement (DDP) protocol 120 segments outbound messages into one or more DDP segments 112, and reassembles one or more DDP segments into a DDP message 113; and a remote data memory access (RDMA) protocol 122 converts RDMA Write, Read, Sends into/out of DDP messages. Although only one DDP segment 112 has been shown for clarity, it should be recognized that numerous DDP segments 112 can be provided in each TCP segment 106.
With special regard to RDMA protocol 122, this protocol, developed by the RDMA Consortium, enables removal of data copy operations and reduction in latencies by allowing one computer to directly place information in another computer's memory with minimal demands on memory bus bandwidth and central processing unit (CPU) processing overhead, while preserving memory protection semantics. RDMA over TCP/IP promises more efficient and scalable computing and data transport within a data center by reducing the overhead burden on processors and memory, which makes processor resources available for other work, such as user applications, and improves infrastructure utilization. In this case, as networks become more efficient, applications are better able to scale by sharing tasks across the network as opposed to centralizing work in larger, more expensive systems. With RDMA functionality, a transmitter can use framing to put headers on Ethernet byte streams so that those byte streams can be more easily decoded and executed in an out-of-order mode at the receiver, which will boost performance—especially for Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) and other storage traffic types. Another advantage presented by RDMA is the ability to converge functions in the data center over fewer types of interconnects. By converging functions over fewer interconnects, the resulting infrastructure is less complex, easier to manage and provides the opportunity for architectural redundancy, which improves system resiliency.
With special regard to the DDP protocol, this protocol introduces a mechanism by which data may be placed directly into an upper layer protocol's (ULP) receive buffer without intermediate buffers. DDP reduces, and in some cases eliminates, additional copying (to and from reassembly buffers) performed by an RDMA enabled network interface controller (RNIC) when processing inbound TCP segments.
3. Challenges
One challenge facing efficient implementation of TCP/IP with RDMA and DDP in a hardware setting is that standard TCP/IP off-load engine (TOE) implementations include reassembly buffers in receive logic to arrange out-of-order received TCP streams, which increases copying operations. In addition, in order for direct data placement to the receiver's data buffers to be completed, the RNIC must be able to locate the destination buffer for each arriving TCP segment payload 127. As a result, all TCP segments are saved to the reassembly buffers to ensure that they are in-order and the destination buffers can be located. In order to address this problem, iWARP specifications strongly recommend to the transmitting RNIC to perform segmentation of RDMA messages in such way that the created DDP segments would be “aligned” to TCP segments. Nonetheless, non-aligned DDP segments are oftentimes unavoidable, especially where the data transfer passes through many interchanges.
Referring to FIG. 1B, “alignment” means that a TCP header 126 is immediately followed by a DDP segment 112 (i.e., MPA header follows TCP header, then DDP header), and the DDP segment 112 is fully contained in the one TCP segment 106. More specifically, each TCP segment 106 includes a TCP header 126 and a TCP payload/TCP data 127. A “TCP hole” 130 is a missing TCP segment(s) in the TCP data stream. MPA markers 110 provide data for when an out-of-order TCP segment 106 is received, and a receiver wants to know whether MPA frame 109 inside TCP segment 106 is aligned or not with TCP segment 106. Each marker 110 is placed at equal intervals (512 bytes) in a TCP stream, starting with an Initial Sequence Number of a particular connection, and points to a DDP/RDMA header 124 of an MPA frame 109 that it travels in. A first sequential identification number is assigned to a first TCP segment 106, and each Initial Sequence Number in subsequent TCP segments 106 includes an incremented sequence number.
In FIG. 1B, solid lines illustrate an example of an aligned data transfer in which TCP header 126 is immediately followed by MPA length field 114 and DDP/RDMA header 124, and DDP segment 112 is fully contained in TCP segment 106. A dashed line in DDP protocol 120 layer indicates a non-aligned DDP segment 112NA in which TCP header 126 is not immediately followed by MPA length field 114 and DDP/RDMA header 124. A non-aligned DDP segment may result, for example, from re-segmentation by a middle-box that may stand in-between sending and receiving RNICs, or a reduction of maximum segment size (MSS) on-the-fly. Since a transmitter RNIC cannot change DDP segmentation (change location of DDP headers in TCP stream), a retransmit operation may require a new, decreased MSS despite the original DDP segments creation with a larger MSS. In any case, the increase in copying operations reduces speed and efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a way to handle aligned DDP segment placement and delivery in a different fashion than non-aligned DDP segment placement and delivery.
Another challenge relative to non-aligned DDP segment 112NA handling is created by the fact that it is oftentimes difficult to determine what is causing the non-alignment. For example, the single non-aligned DDP segment 112NA can be split between two or more TCP segments 106 and one of them may arrive and another may not arrive. In another case, some DDP segments 112NA may fall between MPA markers 110, a header may be missing, or a segment tail may be missing (in the latter case, you can partially place the segment and need to keep some information to understand where to place the remaining part, when it arrives), etc. Relative to this latter case, FIG. 1C shows a block diagram of possible situations relative to MPA marker references for one or more non-aligned DDP segments 112NA. Case A illustrates a situation in which a DDP segment header 160 of a newly received DDP segment 162 is referenced by an MPA length field 164 of a previously processed DDP segment 166. Case B illustrates a situation in which newly received DDP segment 162 header 160 is referenced by a marker 168 located inside newly received DDP segment 162. That is, marker 168 is referring to the beginning of newly received DDP segment 162. Case C illustrates a situation in which marker 168 is located in newly received DDP segment 162, but points outside of the segment. Case D illustrates a situation in which marker 168 is located in newly received DDP segment 162, and points inside the segment. Case E illustrates a situation in which no marker is located in newly received DDP segment 162. In any case, where the cause of DDP segment non-alignment cannot be determined, an RNIC cannot conduct direct data placement because there are too many cases to adequately address, and too much information/partial segments to hold in the intermediate storage. Accordingly, any solution that provides different handling of aligned and non-aligned DDP segments should address the various situations that may cause the non-alignment.
4. DDP/RDMA Operational Flow
Referring to FIGS. 1D–1H, a brief overview of DDP/RDMA operational flow will now be described for purposes of later description. With special regard to DDP protocol 120 (FIG. 1B), DDP provides two types of messages referred to as tagged and untagged messages. Referring to FIG. 1D, in a “tagged message,” each DDP segment 112 (FIG. 1B) carries a steering tag (“STag”) in DDP/RDMA header 124 that identifies a memory region/window in a destination buffer (e.g., a memory region 232 in FIG. 1G) on a receiver to which data can be placed directly, a target offset (TO) in this region/window and a segment payload (not shown). In this case, availability of the destination buffer is “advertised” via the STag. Referring to FIG. 1E, an “untagged message” is one in which a remote transmitter does not know buffers at a receiver, and sends a message with a queue ID (QN), a message sequence number (MSN) and a message offset (MO), which may be used by the receiver to determine appropriate buffers.
Referring to FIGS. 1F–1H, the RDMA protocol defines four types of messages: a Send 200, a Write 202, a Read 204, and a Read Response 206. Returning to FIG. 1A, a verb interface 7 presents RNIC 4 to a consumer, and includes methods to allocate and de-allocate RNIC 4 resources, and to post work requests (WR) 208 to RNIC 4. Verb interface 7 usually is implemented by a verb library 8 having two parts: user space library 9A that serves user space consumers and kernel module 9B that serves kernel space consumers. Verb interface 7 is RNIC-specific  software that works with RNIC 4 hardware and firmware. There is no strict definition of what should be implemented in verb interface 7 (verb library 8), hardware and firmware. Verb interface 7 can be viewed as a single package that provides RNIC 4 services to a consumer, so the consumer can perform mainly two types of operations: management of RNIC 4 resources (allocation and de-allocation), and posting of work request(s) (WR) to RNIC 4. Examples of RNIC 4 resource management are: a queue pair allocation and de-allocation, a completion queue (hereinafter “CQ”) allocation and de-allocation or memory region allocation and de-allocation. These management tasks will be described in more detail below.
As shown in FIG. 1F–1H, a consumer allocates a queue pair to which work requests 208 are posted. A “queue pair” (hereinafter “QP”) is associated with a TCP connection and includes a pair of work queues (e.g., send and receive) 210, 212 as well as a posting mechanism (not shown) for each queue. Each work queue 210, 212 is a list of Work Queue Elements (WQE) 216 where each WQE holds some control information describing one work request (WR) 208 and refers (or points) to the consumer buffers. A consumer posts a work request (WR) 208 to work queues 210, 212 in order to get verb interface 7 (FIG. 1A) and RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A) to execute posted work requests (WR) 208. In addition, there are resources that may make up the QP with which the consumer does not directly interact such as a read queue 214 (FIG. 1H) and work queue elements (WQEs) 216.
The typical information that can be held by a WQE 216 is a consumer work request (WR) type (i.e., for a send WR 208S it can be RDMA Send, RDMA Write, RDMA Read, etc., for a receive WR 208R it can be RDMA Receive only), and a description of consumer buffers that either carry data to transmit or represent a location for received data. A WQE 216 always describes/corresponds to a single RDMA message. For example, when a consumer posts a send work request (WR) 208S of the RDMA Write type, verb library 8 (FIG. 1A) builds a WQE 216S describing the consumer buffers from which the data needs to be taken, and sent to the responder, using an RDMA Write message. In another example, a receive work request (WR) 208R (FIG. 1F) is present. In this case, verb library 8 (FIG. 1A) adds a WQE 216R to receive queue (RQ) 212 that holds a consumer buffer that is to be used to place the payload of the received Send message 200.
When verb library 8 (FIG. 1A) adds a new WQE 216 to send queue (SQ) 210 or receive queue (RQ) 212, it notifies (referred to herein as “rings doorbell”) of RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A) that a new WQE 216 has been added to send queue (SQ)/receive queue (RQ), respectively. This “doorbell ring” operation is usually a write to the RNIC memory space, which is detected and decoded by RNIC hardware. Accordingly, a doorbell ring notifies the RNIC that there is new work that needs to the done for the specified SQ/RQ, respectively.
RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A) holds a list of send queues (SQs) 210 that have pending (posted) WQEs 216. In addition, the RNIC arbitrates between those send queues (SQs) 210, and serves them one after another. When RNIC 4 picks a send queue (SQ) 210 to serve, it reads the next WQE 216 to serve (WQEs are processed by the RNIC in the order they have been posted by a consumer), and generates one or more DDP segments 220 belonging to the requested RDMA message.
Handling of the particular types of RDMA messages will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1F–1H. As shown in FIG. 1F, RNIC (Requester) selects to serve particular send queue (SQ) 210S. It reads WQE 216S from send queue (SQ) 210S. If this WQE 216S corresponds to an RDMA Send request, RNIC generates a Send message, and sends this message to the peer RNIC (Responder). The generated message may include, for example, three DDP segments 220. When RNIC (Responder) receives the Send message, it reads WQE 216R from receive queue (RQ) 212, and places the payload of received DDP segments 220 to the consumer buffers (i.e. responder Rx buff) 230 referred by that WQE 216R. If Send Message 200 is received in-order, then the RNIC picks the first unused WQE 216R from receive queue (RQ) 212. WQEs 216R are chained in request queue (RQ) 212 in the order they have been posted by a consumer. In terms of an untagged DDP message, Send message 200 carries a Message Sequence Number (MSN) (FIG. 1E), which is initialized to one and monotonically increased by the transmitter with each sent DDP message 220 belonging to the same DDP Queue. (Tagged messages will be described relative to RDMA Write message 202 below). A DDP Queue is identified by Queue Number (QN) (FIG. 1E) in the DDP header. The RDMA protocol defines three DDP Queues: QN #0 for inbound RDMA Sends, QN #1 for inbound RDMA Read Requests, and QN #2 for inbound Terminates. Accordingly, when Send message 200 arrives out-of-order, RNIC 4 may use the MSN of that message to find the WQE 216R that corresponds to that Send message 200. One received Send message 200 consumes one WQE 216R from receive queue (RQ) 212. Lack of a posted WQE, or message data length exceeding the length of the WQE buffers, is considered as a critical error and leads to connection termination.
Referring to FIGS. 1G and 1H, an RDMA Write message 202, using tagged operations, and part of RDMA Read message 204 will now be described. To use tagged operations, a consumer needs to register a memory region 232. Memory region 232 is a virtually contiguous chunk of pinned memory on the receiver, i.e., responder in FIG. 1G. A memory region 232 is described by its starting virtual address (VA), length, access permissions, and a list of physical pages associated with that memory region 232. As a result of memory region 232 registration, a consumer receives back a steering tag (STag), which can be used to access that registered memory region 232. Access of memory region 232 by a remote consumer (e.g., requester in FIG. 1G) is performed by RNIC 4 without any interaction with the local consumer (e.g., responder in FIG. 1G). When the consumer wants to access remote memory 232, it posts a send work request (WR) 208W or 208R (FIG. 1H) of the RDMA Write or RDMA Read type, respectively. Verb library 8 (FIG. 1A) adds corresponding WQEs 216W (FIG. 1G) or 216R (FIG. 1H) to send queue (SQ) 210W or 210R, respectively, and notifies RNIC 4. When connection wins arbitration, RNIC 16 reads WQEs 216W or 216R, and generates RDMA Write message 202 or RDMA Read message 204, respectively.
With special regard to RDMA Write message 202, as shown in FIG. 1G, when an RDMA Write message 202 is received by RNIC 4, the RNIC uses the STag and TO (FIG. 1D) and length in the header of DDP segments (belonging to that message) to find the registered memory region 232, and places the payload of RDMA Write message 202 to memory 232. The receiver software or CPU (i.e., responder as shown) is not involved in the data placement operation, and is not aware that this operation took place.
With special regard to an RDMA Read message 204, as shown in FIG. 1H, when the message is received by RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A), the RNIC generates a RDMA Read Response message 206, and sends it back to the remote host, i.e., requester as shown. In this case, the receive queue is referred to as a read queue 214. Generation of RDMA Read Response 206 is also performed without involvement of the local consumer (i.e., responder), which is not aware that this operation took place. When the RDMA Read Response 206 is received, RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A) handles this message similarly to handling an RDMA Write message 204. That is, it writes to memory region 232 on the requester side.
In addition to handling consumer work requests, RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A) also notifies a consumer about completion of those requests, as shown in FIGS. 1F–1H. Completion notification is made by using completion queues 240, another RNIC resource, which is allocated by a consumer (via a dedicated function provided by verb library 8). A completion queue 240 includes completion queue elements (CQE) 242. CQEs 242 are placed to a completion queue (CQ) 240 by RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A) when it reports completion of a consumer work request (WR) 208S, 208W, 208RR. Each work queue (i.e., send queue (SQ) 210, receive queue (RQ) 212) has an associated completion queue (CQ) 240. (Note: read queue 214 is an internal queue maintained by hardware, and is invisible to software. Therefore, no CQ 240 is associated with this queue, and the consumer does not allocate this queue nor know about its existence). It should be noted, however, that the same completion queue (CQ) 240 can be associated with more than one send queue (SQ) 210 and receive queue (RQ) 212. Association is performed at queue pair (QP) allocation time. In operation, when a consumer posts a work request WR 208 to a send queue (SQ) 210, it can specify whether it wants to get a notification when this request is completed. If the consumer requested a completion notification, RNIC 4 places a completion queue element (CQE) 242 to an associated completion queue (CQ) 240 associated with send queue (SQ) 210 upon completion of the work request (WR). The RDMA protocol defines very simple completion ordering for work requests (WR) 208 posted to a send queue (SQ) 210. In particular, RDMA send work requests (WR) 208S and RDMA write work requests (WR) 208W are completed when they have been reliably transmitted. An RDMA read work request (WR) 208R is completed when the corresponding RDMA Read Response message 206 has been received, and placed to memory region 232. Consumer work requests (WR) are completed in the order they are posted to send queue (SQ) 210. Referring to FIG. 1F, each work request (WR) posted to a receive queue (RQ) 212 also requires completion notification. Therefore, when RNIC 4 (FIG. 1A) finishes placement of a received Send message 200, it places a completion queue element (CQE) 242 to completion queue (CQ) 240 associated with that receive queue (RQ) 212.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a way to handle aligned DDP segment placement and delivery differently than non-aligned DDP segment placement and delivery.